Partners
by AbsolutelyNothingSpecial
Summary: I never really planned to make this story as long as it is becoming. Anyway, Natasha and Clint have been partners for a long time and now the tension between them is rising. There is a lot of teasing and some action!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES: So this is my first Hawkeye/Clint Barton and Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff fanfiction. I've kind of been obsessed with the pairing since The Avengers movie came out and now I am hunting down everything I can get on them haha. I hope you all enjoy! Please write lots of reviews:)**

They had trusted one another for a very long time. Even when Black Widow was trying to steal from Tony Stark and used Hawkeye as her pawn, there was a connection between the two. She had betrayed him and was taken back with the KGB not long after, but that was all in the past, and now they were here at S.H.E.I.L.D., they were agents, they were partners, and they were Avengers.

While the other Avengers got to go back to where ever they called "home" after a mission ended, Natasha and Clint remained at S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters. That was their home. They lived, ate, slept, and most importantly trained there.

The exercise room at the headquarters was large and it had all the toys any assassin could ever want. At the moment Natasha was practicing her punches and kicks on a sand bag and Clint was shooting moving targets that came up from the floor and swung down from the ceiling.

"Clint." He didn't even have to turn around to know it was her.

"Yeah Tash?" He released another arrow—perfect shot.

"Practice hand-to-hand."

Clint thought _that was no question. Natasha Romanoff is ordering me to be her practice dummy._

"No." He responded just as coolly as she had asked.

There was silence. Anyone else would have thought she had given up, but Clint knew Natasha better than that. Even more, he knew the Black Widow.


	2. Chapter 2

**AHH so here is Chapter 2! PLEASE review!**

Clint ducked just in time to see Natasha leg swing and miss the top of his head. He threw his bow to the side and turned to block a hit from his left. They were both skilled fighters, but she was better. Clint knew this and so did Natasha, but he was a formidable foe, and that's why she liked practicing on him. Even though she only had to use her full force on Clint once, when he was mind controlled by Loki, he kept Natasha's skills sharp in the training room.

"I thought I said no?" Clint tried to sound annoyed but he couldn't help but smile at his persistent partner. She always got what she wanted one way or another.

"I guess I couldn't resist." A devilish smile formed on Natasha's lips.

She really couldn't resist though. His back was turned and he was almost defenseless. Clint's greatest defense, however, was that he knew how Natasha worked. If it was anyone else, her foot would have met the other person's head.

They went back and forth for almost ten minutes. She swung. He blocked. He swung. She blocked and hit him. She swung again. He blocked. The cycle only continued. There were traces of humor on both the agent's lips. He had almost backed her into the wall. All that was left between Natasha and the concrete was 3 tiny feet of space. It was too close for her liking. She didn't like to feel trapped.

As she began to think of a way out, she foolishly let her guard down enough for Clint to block two of her hits in a row. He grabbed both of Natasha's wrists and pinned them to her back, then he pulled her body towards his with his arms wrapped all the way around her. His hands never left her wrists and his eyes never left hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really happy with the feedback I got so far! So PLEASE leave reviews and be _brutally_ honest ;)**

Clint's eyes stared into Natasha's intently. At first Natasha thought of all the ways she could get out of the situation. She could jump up and back so that her hands were in front of her and then twist so she could lock him in a choke-hold. Another one she considered was kneeing him in the gut and throwing him to the floor, choking him from behind until he tapped out. But something in Clint's eyes made her stop. They told her not to move.

Clint slowly and carefully began to lean his head down toward hers.

_What am I doing? _Clint thought. He didn't know what was coming over him. In the past he had romantic feelings for Natasha, and he always had a nagging discomfort when he was around her that suggested those feelings never went away. But Natasha, or Black Widow, was his partner. Clint told himself to go for it, but Hawkeye told him that he was foolish to compromise such a relationship as theirs.

He paused as the realization that kissing her could jeopardize their work hit him. He was not even four inches from her face and was about to pull away. Just then, Natasha's lips fiercely crashed into his.

She had wanted this too. Not in a sappy romance, drooling-over-the-man way, but deep down Natasha always felt…okay, when she was around him. She didn't have a home, but Clint was always there for her. He was the one constant in her life. Maybe she had even thought about a relationship with him, but she pushed those feelings away, not wanting any more complications in her life. But this time, she couldn't help it.

After the initial shock subsided, not even a few seconds later, Clint was kissing Natasha back with even more force than she was. He forced her mouth open and kissed her fully. Clint's hands released Natasha's and moved to the sides of her face. Hers quickly moved to his hips and pulled them toward her own. Clint then pushed Natasha back into the wall and pressed his body against hers. From their thighs to their abdomens, there was no room between them. His upper back was slightly curved and his was neck bent. Her body stretched up to meet him and her neck was craned. Their bodies fit together perfectly.

There was only one problem: Natasha hated to be closed in. No matter how much she trusted Clint, she always needed a way out, another option. She wanted Clint more than anything else at the moment, even more than a good fight, although she would never admit it. Natasha wanted to kiss him, to feel him, to be with him, but she couldn't be trapped.

Clint pressed himself harder to her. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. This, however, caused Natasha to tense up for just a moment. Clint began to pull away ever so slightly when he felt this. Natasha began to relax though as a thought hit her and she pulled him back.

Slowly and torturously, Natasha wrapped her right leg around Clint's body and slid her thigh up to his hip. His left hand moved from her face, down the length of her upper body, around her butt, and to the inside of her knee cap, hoisting her up and even closer to himself.

_Thank god, he took the bait._ Natasha thought as she swiftly flipped his body with her leg and pinned Clint against the wall. She was no longer trapped and could focus on the task in front of her. Her hands ran up his abdomen and chest, all the way to the back of his neck. The hand that Clint still had on Natasha's face moved down, grazed her breast lightly, and wrapped around her body. He pulled her closer, as close as physics would allow.

He felt her smile in their kiss and she slowly and methodically swayed her hips into his. This motion cause a deep moan to escape from the back of Clint's throat. Natasha's smile grew wider and then, in an instant, disappeared. She removed her thigh from Clint's hip, slid her hand down to his chest and pulled away from the kiss.

Clint was confused. _What is she doing?_ He thought. Then she pushed herself backwards and looked up at him. Her face was cold, calculating, and deadly. It was the look Black Widow was known for, but it didn't reach her eyes. Clint was really puzzled now.

Natasha took a few steps backwards until she was about five feet away. A smile began to play on her lips and a look of desire filled her eyes. Clint knew what this meant. She was teasing him, being cruel—another thing she was known for. He took a step toward her, a smile breaking out across his face. Then, Natasha turned and walked straight out of the training room.

**Don't worry! It's not over! There will be more to come:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I received some more reviews and I just want to thank everyone for that. I especially want to thank a certain someone who left a comment suggesting more dialogue. I know there hasn't been…any really haha, but the next few chapters will definitely have more! Also, someone recently gave me some inspiration to show what happens to Natasha and Clint's work after they "do the dirty," and I am extremely grateful for that! Please leave tons of reviews, and as always, be _brutally_ honest;)**

_Natasha was such a tease_, Clint thought as he watched her walked straight out of the training room. As soon as the door closed he ran after her. Clint swung the door wide open just in time to see Natasha's red hair turn a corner. He walked quickly, sometimes breaking into a light jog, but when he reached the corner Natasha was no where to be found.

Clint couldn't help but smile. He kept thinking back to the look of desire in her eyes.

* * *

Natasha rounded the corner and as soon as she knew Clint couldn't see her anymore she began to sprint. She didn't stop until she reached her room.

_What was I thinking? This could complicate everything! _Natasha thought as she walked to her bed and sat down. Relationships at S.H.E.I.L.D. between co-workers weren't against the rules. Actually, they were suggested because of the highly secretive work S.H.E.I.L.D did. The government didn't want an agent going home and telling their civilian spouse national secrets. However, Clint and Natasha weren't ordinary agents. They were out in the field, fighting, sometimes in near death situations.

"But relationships at the agency aren't against the rules." Natasha whispered to herself. She got up and moved to her bathroom. She stripped down and turned on the shower until steam filled the room. Then, she took a long shower, mulling over what her next move would be.

* * *

After Clint had lost sight of Natasha in the hallway, he went back to the training room. He picked up his bow and began to shoot the targets again like nothing had happened. However, his aim was off.

Any regular person wouldn't be able to tell, but Clint could. Each shot was a millimeter off. He couldn't focus. He couldn't get the taste of Natasha off his tongue or the feeling of her body out of his head.

Clint knew that practice at this point was futile. After forty-five minutes of pointless shooting, he shut off the machine that moved the targets, collected his arrows, and marched out of the training room.

_This is ridiculous, _He thought, _we kissed. Passionately I'll admit. But that's all it was. I shouldn't be so affected. _

Clint was frustrated now. His focus was on Natasha and Natasha alone. In the field when bullets were flying and enemies were advancing, there was no doubt in his mind that he would be able to concentrate. But now, when there was no threat on the world or his life, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He walked back to his room and turned on the lights. He hung his bow up along with his quiver full of arrows. As he was taking off his jacket, Clint got the feeling he wasn't alone.

"Whatcha doin' back so soon, Hawk Man?" It was a confident voice that could only belong to one person. Clint's face grew wide with a smile. Then he wiped it off his face and replaced the expression with one of indifference. Only then did Clint turn and face the only person in the world that was able to sneak up on him.

**Okay, I know that this chapter didn't really have dialogue either haha, but I am leading up to that. In the next chapter I'm thinking they will talk, maybe tease each other for a little while, then get to the dirty? I'm not really sure yet, I have so many ideas! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews and ideas once again. Sorry for the wait! I've been kind of nervous to write this chapter because I'm afraid once I start the dialogue that I won't capture their personalities correctly! I really want to keep them in character so if I don't, PLEASE leave some comments and hopefully I'll be able to fix it;)**

She was sitting on his bed, wearing her skin-tight black exercise shorts that showed her legs off and a black tank top. Her legs were crossed and she was leaning back on both her hands. That look of indifference on Clint's face immediately vanished and he became extremely nervous. Natasha found it amusing that she could make a man as strong as him look like an inexperienced teenage boy.

"Uh, I was training," Clint stuttered. Then he got a hold of his bearings and said more confidently, "How did you get in anyway?"

It was a stupid question and as soon as the words left Clint's mouth he regretted them. Of course she could break in, she was the most skilled assassin Clint had ever heard of.

Natasha only smirked and otherwise ignored the question. "We need to talk about earlier."

_She's always so straightforward, _Clint thought, _she never beats around the goddamn bush._

"I agree," he said crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the door, unwilling to sit next to Natasha when he knew he might be tempted to kiss her again.

"What happened earlier," Clint started.

"Was a mistake." Natasha finished. She saw the surprise cross his face and then the unmistakable hurt that followed.

"Natasha…" He whispered. There was a question in his voice. He moved away from the door and finally took a seat next to her on the bed. She sat up straight and kept her expression cold. Clint hunched over and intertwined his fingers together. Then he looked at her, letting his eyes meet hers, "I don't think you really mean that."

"We are partners Clint. If we were to become romantically involved, it would jeopardize our work, it could jeopardize our lives." She remained her famous callousness, showing Clint that this wasn't an argument. It was a statement, her final decision. But Clint wouldn't let her get away that easily.

"How do you know that, Tash?" He pleaded, then immediately changed the tone of his voice, trying not to sound pathetic. "We have been partners for almost ten years. We take care of each other. That wouldn't change. Don't tell me that you don't feel something."

Natasha looked straight into Clint's eyes, and without breaking contact said, "I don't."

There was a sense of finality to her voice. She was done with the conversation, but he wasn't. Natasha pushed herself off the bed and began to stride away, but Clint grabbed her hand and stood up, spinning her around and pulling her toward him. Before she could protest, his lips were on hers.

**Okay, so please let me know what you think! Did I capture them alright? I can't wait to write the next chapter. SPOILER: Internal conflict makes for good sexual tension haha. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the next chapter! As always, please leave lots of reviews and be _brutally _honest! Also, thank you for all the feedback I've gotten so far;)**

Natasha wasn't really surprised. She expected it. To be honest, she was counting on it.

Clint's hands wrapped around Natasha's waist and pulled her closer. This time it was Natasha that backed Clint into the wall. She leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist and his hands moved down to her lower thighs.

Moving his lips only centimeters away he whispered, "If you don't feel anything for me then why did you shave your legs?"

Natasha only smiled and kissed him back even harder. Then Clint walked forward and practically threw Natasha onto the bed. He knew he didn't have to be careful with her, and he had a feeling that she wouldn't be too gentle with him either.

As Clint climbed onto the bed after her, Natasha moved to her knees and pressed her lips to his, sliding her tongue into his mouth and kissing him fully. They broke apart suddenly and he lifted his arms, allowing Natasha to pull the black t-shirt over his head. When Clint went to make contact with her again, Natasha pulled away and sat back on her heels.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" This time her expression wasn't so cold. Her brow was furrowed and she seemed extremely concerned about his answer.

"Of course I'm sure, Nat. Why wouldn't I be?" Clint said slightly confused.

"Well you do know that not many men have slept with me and lived through it, right?" Natasha couldn't help but smile as she said it but the words rang true. Real relationships were rare for her. Other than Matt, she only really had been with someone while undercover. Many of the times it was to get close to a subject or obtain information. Natasha honestly had no idea what to do in this situation. She wasn't prepared. And for the first time in a long time, Natasha Romanoff was nervous.

Clint smiled and moved closer, pressing his bare chest to her and dipping his head so his mouth was almost touching her ear, "I can take care of myself, Agent Romanoff."

She pushed him backwards with his answer still hanging in the air, and straddled him. Clint lifted Natasha's tank top off of her and threw it to the floor, never breaking eye contact. She leaned down as if she was going to kiss him again, but suddenly changed her mind and moved her lips to his neck. He groaned as she sucked lightly and made her way down his chest, looking up at him ever so often.

When she reached his belly button she began to unbutton his jeans. Torturously and slowly she slid them off and then moved her way back up to his face. Natasha searched Clint's eyes for a moment, unsure of what she was searching for exactly, and then kissed him again. This time she lowered her body so every inch of their bare skin was pressed together.

Natasha was in control. She always was. But Clint didn't like being the helpless one either, so he flipped Natasha to her back and stripped the power right from her.

Clint slid his hand down the length of Natasha's body, palming her breast and then making his way down into her shorts. Natasha let out a small gasp as he pressed his fingers against her lower parts and motioned in circles. Her back arched as he swiftly glided two of his fingers into her.

As the pleasure took over Natasha's body she grabbed Clint through his boxers. He moaned and broke away from their kiss, his forehead resting on her shoulder. It took everything he had just to pull away from her so he could remove her shorts. As he did so, Natasha sat up and unclipped her bra, letting it fall away gracefully.

Once again, Natasha straddled Clint and pushed him back. Before she could put her lips to his, a cell phone rang. Both their heads snapped up to the direction of the beeping. It was Natasha's. Clint faced her once more and turned her face to look at him with one hand, the other resting on Natasha's waist.

"Ignore it." He demanded. And then he pulled her lips to his.

Not even seconds after her phone stopped ringing, his began. They sighed into each other. They both knew what this meant. Fury was trying to get a hold of them: there was a mission.

**I hope you all got my reference to Daredevil (Matt). Okay, so I know there will probably be some angry reviews for this but, once again, I have decided to leave you all with another cliff hanger! I have decided to put off the sexytime for a little while longer. Don't hate me! Haha I know where I am going with this and hopefully it will all work out;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. So I'm planning on introducing some more characters here… please, if what I write doesn't match their personalities, let me know;) **

"Barton." Clint answered. He tried not to sound too out of breath but it was still fairly noticeable.

Right away, Natasha got to work on gathering her clothes that were sprawled out all over his quarters. By the time Clint turned around she was already dressed.

"Yes, sir, I'll be down there in 5." There was a pause, then "No need sir, I'll get her for you." Then Clint snapped the phone shut and stood up.

"Fury wants us on the deck. Apparently it's urgent." He sounded disappointed, annoyed even, and Natasha couldn't help but smirk.

"Sorry, maybe next time Agent Barton," she teased and walked out the door.

Not even 5 minutes later Clint was in the meeting room, fully dressed, and Natasha was walking in wearing her uniform. She avoided all eye contact with him and sat down a few chairs over. They weren't the only ones there: Fury was leaning against the wall next to a television screen and Coulson stood in the doorway. To the right of Clint was Captain Rogers, leaning back in his chair, brow furrowed, and waiting intently to hear the next mission.

Banner was on Clint's other side, looking worried. He rarely went on missions unless it was important and he clearly was hoping that they would only need him for his brain, not the _other _guy.

Natasha glanced around the room once more, wondering what the hold up was. Coulson glanced at his watched and not even seconds later, Tony strode in, wearing dark sunglasses, and very much hung-over. He practically collapsed into the chair to the left of Natasha, not even bothering to take off his glasses.

Fury moved away from the wall, "Nice of you to finally show up," he greeted Stark. There was a stern expression on his face and he was clearly more annoyed than usual.

"Aw, don't pretend like you don't love me," Tony replied with a smile breaking out across his face.

The Director ignored him and turned his attention to the screen. He clicked a button on his remote control and a video of smoke protruding from a small building and bombs going off left and right appeared.

"This is a small town in Somalia. And this," he changed the screen to show a warehouse and people running in and out, "Is the center of operations of the people who are using the town as a practice exercise."

Once again, Fury clicked the remote to show information on the leaders of the terrorist group. "Sources tell us they are practicing for an attack on the U.S. These sources also tell us they are almost ready."

"So what so you want us to do, sir?" The voice came from the Captain.

"I want you to infiltrate it, disarm their weapons, and take in the leaders for questioning." Fury replied as if that was the only possible answer.

"Excuse me, but I don't think that you, well, exactly need the _other _guy for this." Banner switched his glasses from hand to hand.

"No, we don't," Fury said simply, "but we do need _you_ to check the area for radiation that could detect nuclear weapons before we send our agents in."

Immediately, Banner began to relax. "I'll get on that right away if you don't mind." Fury nodded at this request and Bruce stood up and exited the room.

"Now," Fury went on, "let's get to the plan."

* * *

Thirty minutes later it was decided that Rogers, Romanoff and Barton would take a jet to the next town over, which had already been bombed and deserted. Stark, of course, would fly on his own accord.

From there they would make their way through the desert and reach the warehouse. Iron man would discretely place Hawkeye on the top of the building, helping him take out the guards staked out there. Then Barton would set up, acting as the Capt's and Black Widow's eyes from above, pointing out potential threats and essentially taking them out.

Iron Man would wait on stand by. He opposed this at first but agreed that his suit would be too flashy to not be noticed.

Captain Rogers and Natasha would then infiltrate and, to Roger's dismay, kill the workers inside the warehouse as quietly as possible and fight their way to main office, where the leaders stayed and planned their attack on the U.S. Once there, Rogers and Black Widow would apprehend the culprits and take them back to S.H.I.E.L.D. where they could be interrogated and, for better words, disposed of.

Natasha would do most of the work, with her skills as an assassin, and Rogers would be there as a back-up and another set of eyes. He didn't like waiting by either, but no one could disagree Natasha was the best one for the job. She had the most experience in this field of course.

* * *

Once it was settled, the Avengers all went to gather their belongings, in other words, their weapons, and met on the hanger twenty-minutes later. Banner confirmed there was no sign of radiation near the warehouse and Agent Barton settled into the pilot's seat. Agent Romanoff took the co-pilot's position and Captain Rogers settled into a passenger chair, waiting for take-off.

Stark appeared as Iron Man next to the plane and signaled that it was time. Next thing anyone knew, they were in the sky.

**Okay, so I'm kind of iffy about this chapter. I picked Somalia because, for some reason, I thought of NCIS and how Ziva was held captive there by terrorist haha. Also, I love Thor. I probably own 70 Thor comics and own countless movies/series on him; however, I didn't want to bring him into this because it's kind of set in the movie verse and *SPOILER* Thor leaves at the end of the Avengers. Furthermore, even though I love the Hulk too and Banner is hilarious, I didn't really see a need for him on this mission. He would just be overkill haha, but I had to at least mention him. Lastly, I wanted to keep this fanfic mostly between Natasha and Clint so that's why the others only have small parts in the mission. But trust me, they will play a part later on;) Please leave lots of reviews, I'm really nervous about this chapter (not too happy with it either) and as always, be _brutally_ honest:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel like I took a really long time to update, so I'm sorry about that! I'm also kind of iffy about this chapter… Well, I warned you. Please leave reviews as always:)**

After lift off Agent Barton checked all the buttons and dials around him and, once secure, began to relax. It would be a long flight and it was already dark out. When they all arrived in Somalia it would be the afternoon—not a good time to attack. So they would take turns sleeping in the previously destroyed village nearby and wait until it was dark enough again.

"Better get comfortable Cap, you'll have the first watch when we get there," Natasha advised as she turned her head over her shoulder.

"Of course," Rogers simply replied and then he reclined backwards, crossing his arms. Ten minutes later he would be sprawled out on the chairs and possibly snoring.

"Hey Nat?" Clint said as he kept his eyes on the skyline.

"Don't, Clint," She stated, "Not now."

"The Capt is sleeping. What's wrong with now?" He inquired as he stole a glance at the red-haired woman with the cold expression.

"We need to focus Agent Barton. We are on a mission and there should be nothing else to think about. After this is over, we can talk." That was the end to their conversation. Clint knew there was no point in arguing. Natasha was right after all. It wasn't the time or place, but he still wanted to know what would have happened if Fury hadn't called. Instead, he turned on the radio lightly enough not to wake the sleeping soldier, and prepared for the mission ahead, just like Agent Romanoff told him to.

Hours of Tony breaking into the sound system and annoying the hell out two very serious S.H.E.I.L.D. agents later, they arrived in Somalia. Clint landed the plane and opened the ramp. It was _hot_ and the leather of his and especially Agent Romanoff's outfits clung to their bodies. Roger's tights were breathable but still sweat began to drip from his brow. As soon as Tony landed his suit folded away from him and he was making some smart-ass remarks about their being no rain and how he was traumatized enough from Afghanistan.

They found refuge in a fairly whole and semi-decent abandoned hut and changed into more weather-suitable clothes. Natasha wore shorts and a tank top similar to the ones she had on earlier, Roger's wore khakis and a white t-shirt, Stark had on jeans and a white tank top and Clint sported jeans and a black t-shirt.

The hut shielded some of the sun but it was still extremely hot. It was a two-room shelter with a sink, small and beat up sofa, a straw bed and no doors, but it would do. Everyone but Roger's eyes drooped.

Natasha started to make her way towards the straw bed and Tony, upon seeing this, decided to have a little fun.

"Oh! Oh! I call dibs on the bed with Agent Romanoff!" He exclaimed like a child calling shotgun. When Natasha's eyes shot towards him he only smirked devilishly.

"Ya know what? I think I'll take the couch. You and Agent Barton can take the bed, Tony." Natasha winked at him and began to walk towards the sofa.

Tony considered this and glanced from Natasha to the bed to Barton. "Uh, actually, I'll take the couch. No offense Hawkie but I don't like to make it a habit of sleeping with men."

"None taken," Clint mumbled as Tony jumped over the back of the sofa and flopped down on it before Natasha could reach it.

Captain Rogers shook his head in mock disapproval and slouched down against a wall to begin his watch. Natasha then turned around and smiled at the man she was hoping would lie next to her all along.

**Okay, so about their changes of outfits, I tried to remember what they wore in other movies or just guessed on their personalities. I don't really know haha. I also have no clue what huts in Somalia are like or even if there are huts(?) but I thought back to the scene where Natasha recruited Banner in the Avengers… I just sort of improvised. I hope it wasn't too bad. The next chapter will possibly be some pillow talk (whispered because Rogers and Stark are in the room of course;)) and then the chapter after that should be the real action. That's the plan anyway. I just thought I would give my readers a heads up:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't really have much to say about this chapter… weird. Okay, well leave lots of reviews and be _brutally _honest as always!**

Natasha quickly shot Clint a smile and then, just as quickly, wiped it off her face before Rogers could see it. She then strode past the soldier and then the other agent, barely brushing her arm with his. Clint turned and followed, trying to keep the smirk off his face.

Natasha moved toward the bed and brushed off the dust on the sheets. Clint appeared next to her almost immediately.

"Nice work back there Agent Romanoff," he whispered with a smile in his voice.

Natasha looked first through the so-called doorway, which was really a large hole in the wall, and then at her partner. She gave him a look of warning, signaling to him to keep his voice down and then she took a seat on the bed.

"Stark may be asleep, but Rogers is sitting right on the other side of the wall. Focus on the mission and just go to sleep." Her face was serious and her voice was stern, but Clint could only smile at her. He knew by her own smile earlier that she was happy to be with him at the moment. He walked around to the other side of the bed and she laid down on her side, facing away from him.

Clint sat down and then swung his legs up so that he was lying on his back. The arm farthest from Natasha rested on his abdomen and the other moved to behind his head so that his bicep was flexed. They both had their boots on and Clint's bow was next to him on the ground. Natasha's gun was still strapped to her leg—on safety of course.

They were always ready for what ever could possibly happen. If the enemies somehow figured out where they were they could be prepared to fight in an instant; however, Clint was not ready for what would happen next.

Natasha silently—and impressively considering it was a straw bed—turned over to her other side so that she was facing Clint. She then stretched her neck out and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and rested her head on him arm.

It was so unlike her, so lady-like, so affectionate. Clint thought he knew every side to her. Natasha was confused herself as to why exactly she did it. It took a few moments for the disbelief to run its course through both of them.

"Are you nervous?" Clint whispered into Natasha's ear a few minutes later.

"It's a routine mission," She replied like it was impossible for anyone to be nervous about such a thing.

_I meant now, about us,_ he thought but decided it would be best to drop the subject. He reached over with the hand that wasn't behind his head and placed in on the curve of her waist.

Natasha was the one to fall asleep first, but Clint followed not long after. When the sun began to fall in the sky some hours later, there was cough in the "doorway."

Almost simultaneously the two agents opened there eyes. Rogers was standing a few feet from the bed, looking off into the distance. "I wanted to wake you two up before Stark." He mumbled awkwardly, implying that Tony would find something peculiar about the situation and wouldn't let it go.

Neither of them said anything and Natasha pushed herself off of Clint and sat up, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed. Rogers walked away and bumped into the sofa, hitting the sleeping Tony Stark in the leg as he passed. Clint stood up and shook his arm that had fallen asleep due to Natasha's head resting on it while they were sleeping. Tony mumbled something about poor bedside manner to Rogers and also stood up, stretching his arms over his head.

"What? No coffee?" Tony joked. No one but him really found any humor in the statement.

"We should move out soon," The Captain stated, leaning against a wall and staring intently outside into the dim light.

"I agree, especially since we'll be on foot. It's a few miles from here," Natasha replied, standing up and moving into the main room of the house.

Not even minutes later, each Avenger was suited up and ready to go.

**I have been thinking about the next chapter so much that I really didn't have any ideas for this one so I just kind of made everything up on the spot. Yay for improvisation! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! But good news: today I took my last final exam and it is officially the first day of my summer, so I'll actually have some time to write;) Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, again I am sorry that it took so long, and please review! **

They made their way through the arid terrain silently. Each step was taken carefully.

"So Agent Barton, how did it feel to cuddle up with a master assassin last night?" Tony whispered with a smirk on his face. Steve pretended like he didn't hear anything and so did Natasha for the most part—she simply raised an eyebrow.

Clint snapped his head around and stared at Tony in bewilderment. "What? Didn't think I noticed?" Tony continued to smirk. Clint turned back around and acted as if Tony never asked and tried to read the expression on Natasha's face.

Hours later, the Avengers were only a few hundred yards from the warehouse. It was very dark and very quiet. Tony quickly, and as silently as he could, gathered the reluctant marksman in his arms, and set off for the roof. Once there, Natasha and Steve heard the 'okay' in their ear buds.

"Get behind me," Natasha ordered, "and whatever you do, do not bring attention to us."

"You got it, Black Widow." Steve replied.

In less than a minute, they were at one of the doors, but it was locked. "I got it. I can break the chain with my shield." Rogers stated as he lifted the metal above his head.

"No!" Natasha hissed at the ignorant soldier. "Too loud…" she said less bitterly.

Steve watched carefully as she removed a small capsule from her belt and unscrewed the top. "All clear?" she spoke into her microphone.

"Yeah," Clint answered from the other end. Then she poured a clear liquid onto the metal chain and it disintegrated before their eyes.

"What was that?" Rogers whispered.

"A concentrated poison… of sorts. I used it a lot when I was a spy for the KGB," she stated, then turned to look at the Captain, "except I didn't use it on locks."

She could see the man swallow hard and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Cap, I haven't used it like that for years."

"Can we get a move on it down there? I would like to get home sometime soon," Tony, obviously bored, requested in their ears.

Without a reply, Natasha slowly slid open the door and slipped inside.

There was a low buzz of voices inside the warehouse, and dim lighting made it perfect for her to move around unnoticed.

"Shit," Natasha heard Steve say from under his breath. She looked up to see the same horror as he did. There were bombs everywhere. They lined the walls hundreds of feet up and in front of them, on ladders, were men in lab coats with machine guns. It may have been nighttime outside, but the terrorists were still very much alert and at work.

"I can get up there," Natasha pointed to a loft with a window looking out onto the work deck. It was obviously were the leader of the organization was. "But I can't be worried about you behind me. Stay here and watch my back. If you see anything coming or anything suspicious, let me know through the earpiece," she ordered as she tapped her own. "And if we are compromised, get out. Do not look back for me. I will finish the mission and be right behind you. Understand?"

Steve stared worriedly at the Black Widow. Her words frightened him and he didn't want to agree. "No man," he cleared his throat, "or woman, left behind."

"Don't be a hero Cap, I have been doing this for a very long time and I am no damsel in distress. I don't fail." Her face was stern. Rogers couldn't argue with her, he didn't even know how.

Natasha turned and agilely leaped onto a metal container. She landed on the balls of her feat and silently took flight again, this time grabbing onto a pipe with both of her hands and propelling herself onto the rafters. Steve watched in awe as the Black Widow calmly bounded from rafter to rafter, until she was almost above the office. She glanced once back at Captain America and winked before diving up and over the wall and into the office.

Steve waited for a scream, for a noise of some sorts, but nothing came. He searched the rest of the warehouse for something out of place, but no one seemed to recognize a thing. He couldn't see the tinted window, and he hoped that no one else could either.

"I got him," her voice buzzed through the speaker of the other three earpieces. The other Avengers could also hear groaning, but they tried to ignore that.

"Was anyone else up there?" Clint inquired.

"Yeah, a few, but they won't talk," she answered nonchalantly. "Let's get out of here."

Steve shifted in relief and almost simultaneously, a siren went off and there was a flash of lights and yells from every crevice of the warehouse.

"Seems like someone spotted your striped friend, Miss," a man with a heavy accent declared with a smile in his voice. They guessed it was the man Natasha was holding, the leader.

"Steve, get out of here!" Natasha yelled into her microphone as men with machine guns ran towards him and up the stairs to the office.

"What about you? They're coming up!" Steven yelled back.

"GO! I can handle this!" she replied out of breath. But Steve didn't believe her. There was no way out of that office except for the door the armed men were about to crash through and over the wall, but there was no way that Natasha could lift a man and herself over it.

The metal released from his hand and Captain America's shield spun through the air, taking out nearly ten men at once. He caught it as he bounded up the same metal container Black Widow recently used. He wasn't as graceful or agile as she was, but he could leap farther because of the super serum. He got to the rafters, making his way to where Natasha was, and throwing his shield to take out terrorists every few steps of the way.

Some of the men had broken down the door and were taking fire into the office. As Steve jumped over the wall and into the room, he hurled his shield once more, taking out four of the men. There were dead and injured bodies everywhere, thankfully none of them Natasha's.

"What are you doing here? I told you to get out!" Natasha chastised from the other side of the office as she flipped through the air, snapping necks and causing the terrorists to shoot their own allies.

"I told you, I won't leave you behind," Steve answered as he released his shield once more and punched some guy through the window. "Where is the leader?"

"He got shot. I guess we won't be asking him any questions," Natasha exasperated as she took down man after man.

Just then, another—louder—sound erupted from the other side of the warehouse. Someone was setting off bombs.

**Okay so… I don't know how this became an action fanfic but… I'm sorry? Anyway, please review and as always be _brutal!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in almost a month! I was on vacation for the past two weeks and I didn't have a computer. Also, this will probably be a short chapter because I just got back last night and am leaving for another week in an hour! AH! Well I got some constructive criticism which I really appreciate and some more good reviews! So please leave comments and be _brutally _honest! **

**Recap: Iron Man, Hawkeye, Captain America and Black Widow are all in Somalia trying to take down a terrorist group. Natasha and Cap are in a warehouse and Clint and Tony are on top keeping watch. The last chapter ended with a terrorist in the warehouse setting off bombs. **

Horror flashed across Natasha and Steve's faces. Someone was setting off bombs, and one by one, the explosions were making their way to where the two Avengers stood.

"Iron Man, grab Hawkeye and fly him to the jet as fast as you can. Bring it here." Natasha spoke hastily into the microphone. Even with the explosions she could hear Tony's suit take off.

Time was running out and somehow Steve and Natasha had to get past the rest of the men who seemed to have no problem dying for their cause, and get out before the bombs reached them.

"We have to get down stairs!" The Captain ordered as he threw his shield over and over.

"I don't see that happening Cap!" Natasha exasperated as she hurled her body over three men and kicked them down like dominos.

The ground beneath them shook more and more and the bombs grew louder and louder. Steve caught a glimpse of the most immediate threat and had just enough time to tackle Natasha and cover them both with his shield. An explosion sent debris and wreckage their way and the shield blocked most of it. Most, but not all.

A sharp and searing pain pierced Natasha's right abdomen. A small gasp escaped her lips.

"Are you alright?" Steve shouted as he tightened his grip around her and another bomb went off.

"Fine! We have to get out of here!" As the words left Natasha's lips and blood seeped from her side, a crackling noise sounded from above them. Just then, the roof began to cave in.

Tony and Clint landed at the jet a few miles from the warehouse. Even from there, they could hear and see the explosions. Agent Barton sprinted into the aircraft and immediately took off. Knowing that he was faster, Tony took off ahead of the jet.

"Do you see them?" Hawkeye asked Stark once they arrived not even minutes later.

"No, I think they are still inside!" Tony responded as they both watched in horror. The warehouse was collapsing.

**Sorry this isn't very good! It was rushed and I just wanted to update this story before I left again. When I get back I'll write some more, I didn't want to keep my readers waiting too long! **

*****SPOILER*****

**Dirty scenes aren't too far away, so bear with me a little while longer and you all will soon have what you were promised! Looking back I got really off track from my original story line haha. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I left you on a cliffhanger for another week! But I just got back from vacation… well, here goes nothing!**

_This was it. This was how the infamous Black Widow and Captain America would die_. Natasha thought. _Well maybe not Cap, he could probably make it out of the wreckage. _

Just as the roof of the warehouse began to collapse, Steve's grip on Natasha tightened and he tucked his head into her shoulder. She cringed, also waiting to be buried alive.

But the pain, the lack of oxygen, the last deafening roar of imploded concrete—it never came.

"You just gonna sit there all day?" Tony's voice resounded from above the two. They looked up to see the iron suit push a block of the roof up and over the rest of the warehouse with ease.

"I never thought I would be glad to see you," answered Steve, still holding the red-haired agent.

Diving downward Tony said "Well think again!" and proceeded to scoop up both the Black Widow and the Captain, and fly through the hole he had previously created. The jet hovered above the exploding warehouse and as Tony flew in, Clint took off, leaving nothing but rubble and flames behind them.

Tony less than gently placed Natasha and Steve down and his suit began to clear away until it was nothing but the size of a mere suitcase on the ground.

"I think you're bleeding Rogers," remarked Tony nonchalantly, pointing at the red stain on the blue part of Steve's suit. Steve ran his hand over his stomach, trying to find a rip in his shirt, an opening in his body. But he couldn't. He couldn't find a wound because it wasn't his blood.

That was when Natasha placed her hand on her right abdomen and then pulled it away to reveal her blood stained fingers. She looked down at her own stomach as both Steve and Tony watched in horror. There was a gash in her side about four inches across and very, very deep. Natasha was bleeding, and quickly.

"Get the first aid kit!" ordered Tony and Steve took off to find it.

"What's going on?" Clint inquired from the pilot's seat. Natasha sat down and threw a threatening glance Stark's way and answered, "It's nothing, I just got a little scratch."

Clint turned his head to the side slightly and glanced back. He knew something wasn't right. Tony's voice wouldn't sound that urgent and Cap wouldn't sprint for the first aid kit over a little scratch.

"Natasha, don't lie to me. What is going on?" He spoke sternly.

"She's bleeding out… and fast. We need to get her back to base and get her medical attention" answered Steve as he ran back with the first aid kit in hand.

Even though she was in pain and everything around her blurred, Natasha still managed to glare at the super soldier in a way that sent chills up his spine and gave him goose bumps.

Blood soaked Natasha's skin tight suit, but you could barely tell looking at the black fabric. It was a lot worse than it looked, and even then panic shook her and the two Avengers standing before her. She could feel the world slipping away. Tony pressed a towel into her wound, hard. Knowing that the pressure was a must in order for any chance of survival, Natasha resisted the urge to snap his neck.

"Chyort voz'mi!" Natasha swore as everything went black.

**So this was kind of a transition chapter. Not too happy with it, but whatever, it will get me to the next part which I am really excited to write! Please leave LOTS of comments/reviews and as always be _brutally _honest. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

He stared at her lying there. Clint couldn't remember the last time she looked so peaceful. The rhythmic beeping of her heart monitor and the rising and falling of her chest kept him calm. Natasha was still alive. After losing more than half her blood and breaking two ribs, his partner was still alive.

Stark had flown aboard the jet with Steve and Tasha and Clint breathed a sigh of relief. They would be okay, he thought, and then all hell broke loose. Tony yelled for Steve to get the first aid kit and Steve broke the news of his partner's injury. He knew why Natasha had lied. She didn't want Clint to worry, but as soon as the truth came out panic flooded his mind.

Her world went dark and her body went limp. Clint tried to get up and run to her. He put the jet on auto-pilot and stood to turn. Firmly, Steve placed a hand on Clint's chest, "There is nothing you can do for her now other than to get us to the base… _fast_."

Dumbfounded, Clint sat back down and took control of the jet. Steve was right, but it didn't stop his urges to hold her in his arms and be the one to take care of her.

Tony had called Fury and told him what had happened. "The helicarrier will meet us in the middle," he said after hanging up, and in a few hours, the jet landed and the medical team rushed to gather the red-headed agent.

Confused and scared out of his mind, Clint tried to follow. Steve was the first to try to hold him back. That was _not _a good idea. The Captain's head snapped back when Clint's elbow connected with his face. A small grunt escaped his mouth as he lunged for the archer once again.

Tony thought it was best not to interfere, but after three failed attempts on Steve's part and Barton took out 14 other agents, Tony suited up and restrained him.

"Thirty-four minutes,"

Clint's head whipped around to see Agent Hill in the door frame.

"Excuse me?" He narrowed his eyes as he snapped out of his reverie.

"It took 34 minutes, 17 people, a super soldier and a man in a suit of armor to stop you from following the med team," Maria smiled, "you must really love her."

A wave of shock covered Clint's face before he could compose himself. _That _was unexpected. How long had she been standing there?

"Sh-she is my partner," he responded, still a little confused.

Maria Hill was good at reading people. It came with the job. She knew something was going on between the two agents. They had fought together for years. They knew things about each other that no one else did. It was inevitable that they would fall in love. She just stared at Clint sitting next to Natasha's bed with a knowing look upon her face.

The shock ran it's course and realization hit him. Clint grew angry. _It's not her place to assume things_, he thought. "We are _just _partners."

"Your secret is safe with me," she winked as she turned on her heal and walked out the door. Clint's knuckles went white as he made a fist around Natasha's sheets. Furious, he looked back at his partner. His "partner" who he loved. But it was no one else's damn business who he loved.

Natasha was beautiful. She was beautiful and deadly and smart. He loved her. He loved her with every ounce of his being. She was alive. She almost died but she was alive and recovering.

Looking at her peaceful face wiped the fury out of him. "I love you," he whispered as he placed a kiss on the top of her hand and began to move away. It was the first time he had ever said it and he knew that if Natasha was awake, she probably would have hit him.

"I love you too."

He barely caught it. It was barely audible, but the words were there. Clint turned back around to see Natasha's eyes flutter open and a small smile turn up the edges of her lips.

**Yup, so here it is- Chapter 13. Please leave lots of comments and as always, be _brutally _honest! **


	14. Chapter 14

It was as simple moment, fleeting, and then gone. Natasha gently slipped back into unconsciousness and Clint was left to wonder if what he heard actually came from her beautiful lips.

She woke again a few hours later, the remnants of a dream still burning in her mind. Was it real? Had Clint said the words she dreads the most? And even more importantly, did she return them whole-heartedly? Natasha's head reeled and as her brow furrowed Clint stepped through the bathroom door, wiping his wet hands off and tossing the towel onto the edge of the sink.

"What's wrong?"

Baffled, Natasha stared at him, trying to piece together her memories.

"I… uh, nothing," she responded slowly. Clint had never seen her like this before, but he shrugged it off, blaming the medication and the fact she had lost most of her blood. Before he could get another word out though, Natasha had composed herself and decided not to think about it, but try and push it out of her mind all together.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, discreetly changing the subject.

"A few days…listen, do you know if this was the first time you woke up since you passed out on the jet?" the archer slightly fidgeted, revealing how nervous he was to bring up the subject and how eager he was to know the answer.

Recognition flashed in Natasha's eyes, but it passed so quickly that Clint barely caught it. He couldn't even be sure if he saw it.

Natasha answered coldly and calmly, "No, this is the first."

Dejection set over Clint. He _had_ imagined it. In many ways, he knew it was too good to be true. Natasha was never one to show emotions or weakness, and surely she considered "love" to be for the weak. Love is, after all, for children.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" a voice entered through the hospital room door. Both of the assassin's heads snapped up. Steve strode over to the bed with a bouquet of pink and yellow flowers.

"I'd be better if I wasn't wearing this flimsy hospital gown," she responded, letting a slight smirk pull up the corners of her mouth, "Those for me?"

The Captain smiled brightly and began to open his mouth when another man interrupted him.

"I think it suits you, Red," Tony's voice boomed.

"What? No flowers?" Natasha raised an eyebrow, "Rogers brought me some."

"Well that's just 'cause he's an old man. Haven't you heard? Chivalry is dead." Tony said matter-of-factly.

"That's nice Tony!" Pepper stormed in, chastising her boyfriend and smiling at Natasha. "Here you go," She said as she placed a vase full of daisies on her injured friend's night stand, "don't listen to Tony, these are from us."

"No they aren't, they're fro…" the billionaire started, but Pepper quickly cut him off and they continued to talk over with wild hand gestures to one other even until after Bruce quietly entered the room and silently waved to Natasha, Clint and Steve. They only stopped arguing when Fury walked in and in a stern voice informed them that if they didn't all shut up and get out and stop bothering his agents that he would make them all very sorry.

Natasha swung her legs over the side of the bed, "It doesn't matter, Director, I'm leaving anyway," she said as she yanked out her IV, causing Bruce to flinch at her callous approach on medical equipment.

"I brought you some clothes," Clint said softly, holding out a duffle bag.

"Thanks," Natasha answered, barely making eye contact. She pinched the cloth of the hospital gown behind her, holding the seams so that her behind wouldn't be out there for every one to see, and strode into the bathroom.

A few moments later, she came out, fully dressed in a pair of boot leg jeans and a loose t-shirt that didn't irritate her half-healed wound. By the time she was done, Tony and Pepper had left, no doubt a result of Fury's threats, Steve and Bruce were awkwardly standing in the corner making small talk, and Fury was leaning against the wall.

Clint bent down to take the bag from Natasha's hand. Normally, she wouldn't have accepted his offer, but she didn't feel like putting up much of a fight. Even though they had both silently agreed to let that moment—that neither of them was sure even happened—go, they were both walking on egg shells.

"When can you be ready?" Fury inquired, keeping his eye directed at Natasha.

"It should be fine in a few more days. I heal quicker than most." She stood up a little straighter as she spoke the last sentence.

"I'm giving you two weeks off." And with that, the director walked out the door, not open to any protest from his eager agent.

* * *

**Okay so, I'm thinking that I might finish with the next chapter after, ya know, the dirty has been done? But I don't know. I would love to hear all of your lovely opinions and I want to thank you all for the reviews that I have already received. They make me so happy:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's been a while since the last time I updated… I'm busy busy busyyy! Well here goes the scene you all have been waiting for;)**

After Director Fury left the room, Natasha could feel both Steve and Bruce's eyes on her.

"We should probably be going, we just wanted to let you know you were in our thoughts…" Bruce said calmly, nodded once, and walked out the door. The Captain stumbled over his feet once, glancing back, "Bye," and followed the good doctor.

Clint shifted his weight between feet, "Uh, I'll just walk you back to your room then"

"I don't think that's necessary Barton." replied Natasha, reaching to grab her bag from her partner.

He slowly recoiled, "it's fine, you get the flowers."

Natasha's eyebrow raised but she didn't protest. She cradled both the flowers Pepper (and Tony) and Steve brought her and led the way to her quarters. The walk was in silence, it was tense, something neither of the agents had really experienced with each other since they first became partners. It was awkward and uncomfortable.

Once they reached her room, she reached into her pockets, not used to forgetting her key. It didn't matter though, she had the lock picked in a matter of seconds. Clint followed her through the doorway and placed the duffle bag next to Natasha's bed. His partner rested the flowers on her small kitchen table and turned back to him.

"I was scared, Tasha." Clint blurted out as he took a step forward. Brows furrowed, Natasha simply stared back, so he continued. "I thought you were gone…"

"Seriously, Clint? Don't be a child. You know damn well I can take care of myself," defended Natasha.

"Your heart stopped beating, Nat, you were dead." He whispered as he closed the space, placing each hand on the sides of her face. Clint's eyes were watery crystals as he stared at her. They were passionate and desperate, desperate for the little space between them to close.

Then Natasha's lips were on his. It was a fury of kisses, and as Clint's mind registered what happened, he kissed her red lips back. She longed for entry into his mouth, licking his upper lip through their kiss, and he gave it to her. Clint would've given her anything, anything she ever wanted. Natasha knew this.

She pushed her partner back onto her bed, and he grabbed her waist to pull her down. Natasha flinched in pain as the stitches from her wound stretched.

"Sorry!" Clint's eyes widened as he let go, "Maybe we shouldn't do this, you're not healed yet!"

"Oh shut up, Barton," commanded Natasha and her lips were suddenly back on his.

She tugged on the hem of Clint's shirt, "too much clothes," she mumbled. He willingly obliged, lifted the fabric over his head and lying back down. "I could say the same for you," he smirked as he pulled on her shirt.

It wasn't long until both agents were clad in their undergarments. Clint grazed his calloused hand over the gauze taped to Natasha's side, but she grabbed both his arms and pinned them above his head. Her luscious hips rolled over the prominent bulge in his boxers and he growled, deep and throaty. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she actually giggled. Natasha released Clint's arms and reached around to undo her bra clip. The garment slowly and torturously fell and Clint, just as slowly, began to palm her breasts, gently squeezing in admiration.

Then, and only then, did Natasha release the pressure Clint's boxers were creating trying to hold him in. He was bigger than she thought, much much bigger. Her lower belly stirred and heat rose between her legs. He could feel it as she straddled him.

"Not so fast," Clint protested in a strained voice, as if it was killing him to stop her. Gently, not as to hurt Natasha's wound, he pushed her so that she was lying back-down on the bed. Hovering over her, he slowly ran his hands up her famous thighs, and grabbed a hold of her black panties. He pulled them higher onto her waist and Natasha gasped at the friction, then he leisurely slid them off.

Spreading his partner's legs, Clint took his place between them, licking her wet folds in one smooth motion. A small moan of pleasure and wanting escaped Natasha's lips, and she roughly took a hold of his short hair, pulling him into her even more. Clint grunted and pulled back, seizing her small wrists and pushing them away. "Don't make me tie you up," he threatened.

Natasha raised an eyebrow and cocked her head slightly. "I dare you to try, Agent Barton," she threatened playfully. Clint groaned and his mouth met her once again and began to suck. Testing how ready she was for him, he slipped one finger into her, then another. Her hips bucked up into his mouth, but he pushed her back down. For once, he would be in charged.

Natasha would've thought that she would hate this, being so vulnerable, helpless to a man. But this was Clint, her partner, and she loved the way he was taking control. She needed him to be inside her, the heat between her legs furiously boiled. She gasped as the pleasure sent shockwaves through her body.

"I need…" Natasha gasped.

Clint growled in return, "What? What do you need?"

"You!" she shouted, "NOW!" Fire ignited in the assassin's eyes, and she was hungry. Clint understood completely. Seeing her like this, he thought he might just come with the smallest touch.

Clint raised himself onto his knees and Natasha wrapped her smooth legs around his waist. With every bit of self control the archer had, he slowly slid his shaft along her slit. Natasha whimpered and bucked up to meet him again, "NOW!" she screamed. It was torture, and he loved seeing how he could affect the strongest women he ever met.

He leaned down to kiss his lover's furious lips, then, as their bodies pressed each other in longing and bliss, he entered her.

"Jesus Tash, you're so tight!" he exclaimed against her lips. She sighed in relief as he pushed himself in to the hilt, and his lips trailed to the nape of her neck. Natasha put her hands on the sides of Clint's muscular hips and applied pressure, letting him know that a slow pace would not suit her. When he didn't oblige, she forcefully turned them over, raised herself up so that only the very tip of him was at her entrance, and slammed down hard so that their bodies slapped together. The sight of her grabbing her own breasts was almost enough to send Clint over the edge. Pushing her hands away, he took over, pinching her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. She was close, too close, and in such a short time span.

Slamming into him again and again, Natasha's walls clenched around Clint's manhood. He could feel her start to fall over the edge and so he lifted her off of him and threw her down onto the mattress.

"What the hell?" She protested angrily, but Clint only turned her over so that she was on her hand and knees, and rubbed his shaft along her once more before entering from behind. He slowly made circles around her clit and she cried out once again.

"Still mad?" Clint whispered huskily as he stopped pumping.

His only response was a moan of pleasure and the command, "Don't stop!"

"As you wish," he smirked and he began to move his hips once more, running the hand that wasn't between her legs up her back.

"Faster!" Natasha screamed. Clint definitely did not have to be told twice. Almost pulling out, he crashed back into her completely filling her up, over and over. They both cried out in bliss as her walls clenched again. Over and over he filled her, over and over he found that one spot that made her knees shake and pleasure ripple through her body.

She screamed his name as her orgasm took over and racked her muscular frame, and he screamed hers as his hot cum released inside her.

Gasping for air, Clint laid face down on top of Natasha, still inside her. Gently, he pulled himself out and rolled over. Still shaking from the aftermath, Natasha crawled carefully and positioned herself so that one of her legs was between his and her head rested on his bicep. Clint wrapped his arms around her and pulled a sheet over the both of them. A moment or two passed.

"You don't have to say anything, I know it's not really like you to, but… I love you, Nat. I always have." Clint spoke nervously, knowing she has probably killed men for saying as much. "I just wanted to let you know."

Natasha's flushed face looked up at him with wide, almost innocent, eyes. Clint looked away, scared of her response.

"I love you too." She pronounced the words carefully. Clint made eye contact once again and breathed a sigh of relief. This time, even though it seemed like a dream, neither of them could mistake the words that were spoken.

They were partners, in more ways than one.

**Okay, so PLEASE let me know what you all think! I don't know if I want to end this here and just make a series of one shots (because I have a bunch of new ideas and I don't want to ruin this story) or continue on. So please, I need advice! I will do what the majority of my wonderful readers tell me to;) So I just want to thank you all for sticking with this (and me) and hope you continue to read my work (whether it's this story or another) **


	16. Chapter 16

**So it seems that the majority of you wonderful people wish for one-shots in place of a continuation of this story. I am happy to comply with this:) It means that I don't have to worry about updating and keeping my readers waiting for too long. I am, however, getting to be extremely busy. I'm right in the middle of soccer pre-season and about to start my senior year so I don't know when my next story will get written. I have tons of ideas though! **

**I hope you all follow me as a writer and I will try my best to write as often as I can. I just want to thank you all for your amazing loyalty, reviews, favorites, criticisms, and etc. Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions for later stories I would love to hear them! I thank you and love you all! :D**


End file.
